


Han's Boy

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Loving A Racer [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Bottom Brian, Bottom Jesse, Bottom Sean, M/M, Possessive Dom, Possessive Han, Possessive Johnny Tran, Sean is 17, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Sean is Han's boy and it's time he knows it.





	

Title: Han's Boy

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Fast and Furious

Series: Loving A Racer

Pairings: Han/Sean, Dom/Brian, and Jesse/Johnny.

Characters: Han Lue, Sean Boswell, Dominic Torretto, Brian O'Conner, Jesse, and Johnny Tran.

Summary: Sean is Han's boy and it's time he knows it.

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"So your Han's boy?" someone asked from beside Sean.

Sean Boswell tried to calm down his racing heart as he glanced to his side to find two dirty blonds standing there. The smaller of the two wasn't even pay attention, he was to busy muttering something about calculations and transmission. The other one was staring directly at Sean with a smile that didn't quiet meet his eyes.

"Han's boy? That's a first but no." Sean replied back bitterly.

Han and him never confirmed or denied whatever they were doing. Some times when he was alone he thought he was only a warm hole for Han until he finally settled down. Other times he couldn't be so sure, Han did pack him up with him as soon as he graduated and both him back to America to visit his ' _family_ '.

Glancing towards the race Sean noted that Han was tied with some big muscular guy, and some Asian dude as they were into the second to the last lap.

"You don't get it do you. You are Han's boy." The taller dirty blond stated.

"Just tell him Bri. He looks like he's about to short circuit any moment." The smaller boy joked around as he continued to watch the race. His eyes focused directly on the juiced up Honda the Asian man was driving. He seemed to be itching to move closer towards the race but stay back away from the crowd of people.

Sean straighten up turning around to give _'Bri'_ he's full attention. The only thing he hated more than losing a race was people talking around him like he wasn't there.

"No I don't get it, _Bri_ so why don't you explain it to me. Beside I told you before I'm not Han's boy." He was getting tired of being reminded of something he was never going to be.

Hell if anything he was Han's play toy.

"You are." Bri announced completely ignoring Sean's earlier statement.

"I'm telling you that-"

"Does he kiss you before every race and after every one?" Bri asked suddenly cutting off Sean.

Sean felt his cheeks heat up and he remembered Han taking a simple press of the lips before going to race. Han didn't say anything afterwards he just climbed into his car and took off. 

"Does he keep his hand on you when ever you go somewhere?" The smaller man chimed in from his position crouched down now peeking underneath Sean's car.

"Some times but not all the time." Sean answered quietly.

"Doesn't matter he's making his claim know. Now here's the most important one, have you drove his car?"

Sean nodded immediately. He didn't drive Han's favorite car until two months into their thing but after that he has full range to any car Han owned.

The two blonds looked at each other before nodding, "Your his boy. Welcome to the club. I'm Brian O'Conner or also known as Dom's boy and this is Jesse, Johnny Tran's boy." Brian said.

Suddenly he turned to focus on the race as big muscular crossed the finish line with Han and the Asian man literally a second behind.

"Sean Boswell." Sean said as he shook hands with Brian. For some weird reason those names sounded familiar but Sean couldn't palace them right now.

"Nice to meet you. Jesse, Johnny lost and he doesn't look happy." Brian said as he poked Jesse side who some how was focused on Sean's engine.

' _How the hell did he pop my hood without me seeing?_ ' Sean thought as the boy immediately started moving towards the other asian man, who he guessed was, Johnny Tran.

The crowd watching the race started to clear out athe the sight of the anger man. He was outside his car glaring at anyone who moved remotely close to him.

"Wait your Brian O'Conner as in former FBI agent Brian and that's the Dominic Toretto?" Sean asked as he slowly started to glue the pieces together. "Then that means Jesse is Johnny Tran boy. Doesn't he run the Chinese cartel?" Sean rushed out staring at the two dirty blonds but neither answered.

"Mhm. Han coming. Oh yeah welcome to the family." was the last thing Brian said as he walked away towards Dominic.

Dominic climbed out the car immediately pulling the sun kissed blond in for a possessive kiss, his hand resting on his hip.

Jesse was next to Tran whispering something to the other, who rolled his eyes as he slid the money towards Dom before grabbing Jesse. Jesse smiled jumping into Johnny Tran's arms giving him a soaring kiss.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Han appeared from no where as his arm wrapped around Sean's waist. Sean shook his head as he leaned his head against Han's shoulder let his arm wrap around Han's waist too.

"I'm your boy."

Han didn't even seemed dazed by the title instead he pressed a kiss to Sean's hair. "I thought you already knew that."


End file.
